Monster hunter: The revenge of a rouge hunter
by Metrack
Summary: Axel,a guy who lost all he once loved when only was a child and marked for life,raised only by a madwomen,survive like a mercenary and surviving in a middle of a war,between monster and other hunters...But when a new monster appear,he would have to ally with other hunters


Axel,is a hunter for hiring (or a mercenary hunter for short)He is always serious and try to stay at margin at least with strangers when you meet it,he is a good guy,not very muscular but not very thin,his black hair was always long so make a ponytail,he has yellow eyes,his right eye its tattoed in form of a wing (you will know,why in the future),have 15 years old,like every mercenary,he has a contact to get his missions (received by letters)he just give his name one Bishop,...but he never expect to go to Loc Lac for a ¨meeting¨ of hunters,no mattering if they were mercenaries or not

¨Mission,I can deal with to go to a mission with a team, to Loc Lac to a possible trap,oh damm no!.¨- say Axel with a angry tone...Until he sight somenthing below the final paragraph and read it.

* * *

><p>¨Hi Axel,before you blow up of anger or somenthing like that,you have to know,that the guild send this to me (well not me but one of my bosses received),so you should at least give it a try,if the Guild of hunters,send us this...Sure they have a BIG problem,who knows maybe they discovered a new monster or a new variaton,anyways,if you want to go,then you should disguise as a civilian or somenthing like that,anyways is up to you,my hunter¨ -Bishop<p>

* * *

><p>He sigh...´Okay Axel,you could go,kill the monster,get your reward and leave in asap,no need to get friends or somenthing like that...in the other hand,could go,get detained,go to jail for a good time or probably get kill and get nothing...´ He thought,while scrach his chin...´Guess I would have to disguise,maybe could use something to cover my face...´ After a few seconds,Axel get up,and go to his chest and took out somenthing he forgot long ago,and old powdered cape he founded in the debries of his home villiage,he never used after that horrific event until now,putting the coat un his face and head,covering his scar,was ready to go to Loc Lac,its was a long way...<p>

* * *

><p>Axel,live at the suburbs of Kokoto village,he survive by eating Aptonoth´s meat,but without exaggerate,he had a little farm too,not too much for a family,but enough for 1-2 people (depending of the station of the year) as a normal mercenary,he lives alone,not even a felyne for helping him in the chores house,inside he has the necessary to live like a normal people...Well except for his armory for obviously purposes...His weaponary consist in Blazing Falchion and a Rathalos . (I gonna explain in the future where he get his weaponarmor)

* * *

><p>´I better go without my weapons and armor´ He thought ´if they try to arrest me,I will have to back out and run fast as hell...And some smoke bombs,this should make it¨<p>

* * *

><p>With that,some provision and cloth,he took the way-out of his house when a familiar voice call him.<p>

¨So,where you are headed,Axel?¨ There was only one man-on-earth who could ask somenthing like that...

¨Huh?...Oh,hey,Jayden,what´s bring you here?¨

Jayden was a little bit more taller than Axel but with only one year of difference,gray hair disheveled,with withe skin,black maroon eyes,a little bit fatter than Axel and stronger,sometimes he go out to hunt with Axel when both have free time or just go scouting in near areas,actually Axel owen more than one to him,he manage to conviced that Axel actually was a good guy,and he was gonna help the village if they isthe only family that Axel have.

¨Well I was going to kokoto to buy some food for my family,and I want to invite you to a dinner,with my family...wanna come?

¨I wish,I can but have job to do¨ Said Axel a little bit disappointed

¨Oh,okay then,¡watch your back there or I will take your armor and weapon,for myself!¨ Said sacastically,while he smile

Axel,just laughed,then he said ¨If you want that armor make one yourself!¨

They both laughed,after a while,Jayden ask ¨So,can I know your mission,or its super secret-spy stuff?¨

¨Well,I actually dont know what my mission is-¨ Said ashamed ¨ I just know that I have to go to Loc Lac for more information¨

¨Loc Lac?!,Without me?!,Oh Jaggi no,I will go with you!¨ Saided Jayden with an impressed face

Axel just laugh ¨Okey,okey,but what happen to your familiar dinner?¨

¨Dinner,what dinner?,I dont know what you are talking about?¨ Said shaking his hands

¨Okey,okey,I get it!,Rathalos you should cooldown before you get a heart attack,you could go with your armor if you want¨ Saying while he scratch his head

Jayden put his eyes like plates,he couldn´t believe,he is going to Loc Lac,for first time in his life...¨Wow!-¨ Almost Shouting ¨I´m going to Loc Lac!¨

¨Dude,calm down,now go to your house get your armor,some supplies for the trip and cloth,its a loooooong trip...¨ Hitting Jayden softly in the shoulder

¨Y-Yeah,sure,wow,man Loc Lac¨ he saying going to the village,almost jumping.

¨We leave tonight!¨ Saying shouting

¨Really?!,awesome,so we actually go for that dinner that I metioned before!¨ Said excited ¨Well have to go,have chores to do before we left,see ya Axe!¨ Sayed Jayden running to the little town.

´I did the right thing,right?´ Axel though ´well he managed to capture a Jaggi by himself,he should be,okey...Now,what in earth I gonna do until night?´

* * *

><p>After a while thinking in what to do Axel choose, to do,he choose to read about his hunter diary...He always says that,¨knowing your enemies,brings you the victory¨ The problem was he didn´t knew who was this just read and re-read his data that have about the monster that already fought with...He reads until he sleep without noticed.<p>

* * *

><p>When Axel and Jayden meet at the door of the village,they look different of each other,Jayden looks like a child that just get his christmas gift,Axel look like a person who just get up (or in simple words,like a zombie). Jayden have a ¨green sharpenes¨ dual sword,and full jaggi armor<p>

¨Damm,dude what happen to you?¨ Said Jayden with a chuckle

¨Oh,shut up!¨ He yawed ¨better start moving,its a long way¨

¨So,how we gonna get there?¨ Asked Jayden with a smile

¨Wha-?,oh yeah right,uhm we gonna walk all the night-¨ Axel was cut with the surprised shout of Jayden saying

¨WHAT?!¨

¨Yeah,and we gonna get to the sand port in tomorrow morning¨ Axel said putting his right hand on Jayden mouth ¨Dont,even,thinking,about it!¨

¨MGHMM!¨

Axel remove his hands ¨That all?¨ saying,while rising a eyebrown

¨Hmmm,yep...So when is this ¨reunion¨of hunters?¨ Say Jayden

¨In one week,we gonna be in Loc Lac,one or two days before...So,uh,how did you escape from your family dinner?¨

¨Welll...- ¨ Rolling his eyes

* * *

><p><strong>Moments earlier <strong>(yeah better read that part like the broadcaster of Spongebob)

¨YOU WHAT?!¨ Said almost shouting his little sis (actually like 2 years minus than Jayden)

¨Yep,I going to Loc Lac,nop you can come¨

¨What?!,why?!¨ Said his little sis (lets just call her ¨Sis¨) a little angry

¨Because,its a long trip,and very dangerous-¨ He sighs ¨Look,when I come back I gonna bring you somenthing¨

¨Really,like what?¨

¨Do you remember that little rathalos lamp,the one that spits lava?,yeah I gonna bring you that¨

¨Really,a promise?¨ Jayden noddle ¨Yupi!

¨Jayden,Loren,come to dinner!¨ A hoarse boy interrumped

¨Going dad!,lets go Sis!¨

* * *

><p>¨So yeah that pretty much the summary¨ Say Jayden scratching his forehead<p>

Axel just burst on laugh ¨You have to ask to your little sister to go for a trip?¨So yeah that pretty much the summary¨ Say Jayden scratching his forehead

Axel just burst on laugh ¨You have to ask to your little sister to go for a trip?.JA!,cant believed!¨

¨Oh,shut up!¨ saying with a chuckle ¨And why you dont have your armor,again?¨

¨Maybe,because the could recognize my armor,or my face¨,Saying pointing to his scar ¨Its not very hard to indentified a guy with a wing in his left eye¨

¨Sorry forgot about that¨

¨Meh,dosen´t ma-¨ He was muted by Jayden.

¨Shh!,hear that?¨ Jayden murmured.

¨What?¨

A loudly roar hear all over the zone,even the night birds fly away from the origin of the bellow...It sounds like a monster just died in battle with another monster

¨Wanna check out?¨ Sayed Jayden

¨Sure,I would like to have another wing in my other eye,and by the way I lose a hand,right?¨ Sayed sarcastically

¨Well,we actually could use the dead skin of that monster for make you another armor,you know,if they give you a kind of ¨test¨,so you know,at least have a decent equipment and have a better disguise,and if they shoot you up,then at least have and armor¨

¨I...gonna give ya that point-sighs-Lets go,lets just be careful

¨You sound like my sister!¨

¨Just,shut up and move,if a monster appears and kill us,if we get out alive,I swear I will cut your balls off¨

* * *

><p>So they start walking to the origin of the roar,they knew that possibly the monster that kill the other may still there,for a while,so when they get there,they gonna wait and watch...If the plan actually works they should not have problems,but having a good luck never was a quality of Axel,maybe Jayden have good luck,was good almost with everything...The only thing that Axel was actually good was well...hunting.<p>

And not always work out,not even when his objective only was to kill the monster sometimes he failed to almost the point to he actually didn´t care,he lost his home village,and has been raised by a mad woman...But that neither means that he gonna die easy.

* * *

><p>When both hunters get there the hide in a bush,they saw two monster,a Qurpeco about to take off,and a Jaggi lay on the ground with a puddle of blood...When the Qurpeco was far,Jayden got out of the bush,watching out for more monsters,while Axel was skinning the dead Jaggi,for a new armor (obvious with Jayden´s skinning knife) they were both in silent,they knew that there could be monsters close and they were hungry...Time passed slower than before,look like Axel took a life in get the parts of the Axel finish of getting the parts,they run away from that zone and continue their trip in silent...Until they get to the sand port,and get a boat (yes a sand boat). It was already breaking dawn,when their boat start their way to Loc Lac...<p>

¨I gonna sleep¨ said Axel ¨good night¨

¨Dont you mean good morning?¨

¨Shut up!¨ said annoying

¨Okey,grumpy,night or whatever¨ Axel left ¨damm some people¨

* * *

><p>Woke up in a training room for some reason he was smaller,he hand a blade and a shield in his hands,there was a jaggi about to eat him until a whip stop it,he didn´t know what happen until he hear a voice that he never wanted to listen again in his life...<p>

¨You are weaker than I believed you moron!¨ a woman said

When Axel turn over himself he could not believed...He saw a tall woman,was thin,black haired,her face was covered with some kind of handkerchief.

¨You should be ashamed of yourself!,do it again!¨ the mistery woman said angry

¨But I already did it a lot of times!¨ Said Axel ´Why I said that,I never would say somenthing like...wait...No,crap,crap,rathalos,no,no,no,no!´

¨I dont care,you will kill that jaggi,even if you have to bleedout or else..! She was preparing her whip

¨Okay!,okay!¨ Said about to mourn ¨I-I will do it again¨

When the little monster (well no so little) was free to go,he start with a bash attack that Axel dind´t have a chance to block,when Axel hit the ground he got up the fastest he can and start to slashing the monster but he failed and recieved some bites,but Axel dind´t cried about it and smashed the shield on the monster face,dazing it,chance that the little Axel take it and slashing and stabbing to the death,until the monster stop breathing...

¨So you did it,huh?,well,well then you are not so weak...¨ Axel smiled,but only for get hit by the woman´s whip ¨I never say you could smile,go out and wash yourself,you may dinner today¨

* * *

><p>In the next morning when Axel woke he got a headache and look almost dead...He was washing his face when he look to himself at the mirror..<p>

´what the heck was that dream´ he thought.

He was thinking until somenthing get him out of mind...

* * *

><p><strong>Well,hello there,before you ask,this gonna be some sort of ¨light novel¨ (without the novel)and sorry for the bad english,I am not american or english I am caribbean,but anyways,I accept no offensive critics,well have a nice day and stuff (and happy new year...1 month backward lol).<strong>


End file.
